Switch
by Shinigami Kira
Summary: doomed to remain unfinished
1. Through the glass

**Ok so here we go with my first ever fic (cheers) not much to say right now so I guess we can start ahem what? whispers oh yeah sadly I do not own Final Fantasy VII if I did I would have this done in book form. So let's try this again

* * *

**

**DING**._ Ok here we go. Left jab, right straight left hoo- _**WUMP**_. Stars, canvas. _

Ok maybe I should explain this first. The guy making out with the canvas is Mike. Mike is small, Mike is weak. Mike is a wimp. Mike is the last person you would expect in the ring. So why is he here? That would be James´ fault. They have been best friends since the 2nd grade witch is weird because James is every thing Mike is not. As it is now their junior year, James thought Mike should be able to defend him self. Hence why Mike is eating canvas and James is doubled over laughing.

"Hey Mike, you alive?"

"Unfortunately"

"Good now get up cause your doing it again"

"Damn stupid …… (I'll let you use your imagination) I don't wana! That's the third time!"

"Fine Mike go. Make sure you get raped by an ex-con named Bubba on your way home"

"Whatever", Mike mumbled to himself as he went to the lockers to change. When he got there he looked himself over in the full body mirror. Save for the large welts on his face he didn't look half bad. Standing 5´11¨ with bleach blonde hair and sharp green eyes. "Why will I ever need to fight anyway" he said pulling his clothes on "It's not like anything happens here in Dullsville, Washington.

When he got home he found no one home, as usual, so he goes to his room, turns on his PS2, and lets the opening for Final Fantasy VII play for once. Loads his game and, when it finishes, proceeds to attempt to beat the game for the umpteenth time, he starts fighting Sephiroth´s first form. And dies. After reloading the game Mike tries again wins (to his own surprise) and starts fighting the second form. This one is a little easer and he wins no problem. As the third fight starts, Mike does the only thing he has to; he pushes the "O" button three times. Cloud starts his omnislash, however, when he was about deliver the final blow, Sephiroth side steps and smacks Cloud to the ground.

"What the HELL" yells Mike, eyes the size of dinner plates.

Then things get really weird as Sephiroth looks through the T.V. and directly at Mike. Eyes now the size of small planets, Mike watches in horror as a pale hand reaches out of the T.V., grabs Mike's collar and pulls hard. The last thing he remembers is the SHM staring him down as he blacks out.

Some time later…

The first thing he notices is the weight in his left hand. Mike looks to see a really, REALLY long sword. He then realizes that he is holding this sword with almost no effort on his part. He turns to his right to see a mirror. In said mirror there is hair, and lots of it. And its not blond anymore but silver. Only two words escape his lips and there not what you would think

"Ah hell…"

* * *

**So there you have it the first chapter of my first fic please review and when you do don't pull your punches be brutal if need be and ill see about putting up another one**


	2. it had to be blond

**Hello its Kira DON'T SHOOT ME!!!!!! I know I said I would update once a week but some things came up, a new girl walked into my life (literally), I've been job hunting, and I'm trying not to fail my 11th grade year. But you don't care about that do you. So ON WITH THE FIC!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy IIV YET however I DO own mike and James (though we will never see him again) so here goes.

* * *

**

_Great so I'm sephiroth now, just what I need,_ Thought Mike, then out loud, "so let's see where we are shall we,"

He steps outside to find he is not in Tacoma anymore (A/N you thought I was gonna say Kansas didn't you for shame) "is that a chocobo!?" Mike said, shocked as the big yellow bird runs past. Just as he had thoughts of catching and riding one a sudden roar woke him from his thoughts. "I know that roar" mike said turning to see the red dragon witch, from his experience was a pain to fight.

_Well if I'm in Sephroth's body then won't I have his strength?_

So one blink and fifteen pieces of dragon later, Mike replaces the massive sword on his back. Only to find that he once again pulled off something imposable for any normal person, let alone himself. "Well let's see, if I'm knee deep in snow then migar should be….

* * *

_Damn it, it had to be a weak body didn't it_ Sephiroth cursed to himself. _Oh well I can change that soon enough. But did it have to be blond?_

He surveyed his surroundings. The room was simple enough, though a bit of a mess. A small bed under the window, as well as a desk with a TV on it. The piciure on the TV surprised him. He saw himself confronted with a red dragon. It was weird to say the least. It was even weirder to see himself make short of the beast. "well at least he knows what he's doing"

Then he heard it, the sound that strikes terror into the hearts of teens everywhere.

"Mike, honey, are you home?"

yes my dear readers it was the sound of a mother shudder

_I guess that makes me Mike, better play the part_

"yes mother, I'm here" the not so SHM replied

"well what did you do today" the woman asked

"oh the usual" _this could get ugly if she asks too many questions_ "hey mom I'm going out for a while ok?"

"ok dear just be back before ten,"

"yes mother" _Damn she's infuriating._

He left slaming the door a bit harder then nessery and walked out into the fading sunlight.

* * *

**Ok so there you have it I typed it its done its over please review and I say again BE BRUTAL not mean but so I what I need to work on**


	3. i just want my omlate

**Hello again I'm updating a bit faster now that I lost what semblance of a life that I had. So any way I wanted to know whether of not I should continue this story since its not going quite the way I had intended it to so go ahead and tell me what you think. I have also decide to ax sephroth's psyche from the story because its hard enough to write mikes pov and the SHM's at the same time so there you have it. Not to sound likes an ass but if you have any complaints please call 1-800-WHYCARE. That said lets see how bad a day our her- er vill- um dude is having so on with the FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**DISCLAMER: **

**Kira: hey Mike, you say it**

**Mike: Say what?**

**Kira: whispers**

**Mike: Why would I say "Kira does not own Final Fantasy VII"**

**Kira: thank you**

**Mike: damn

* * *

**

'_Well I guess I'm here' _Mike thinks, looking at what has been lovingly dubbed, "that fucken pizza".

Mike jumps over the sector seven gate and walks to the nearest bar, Tifa's seventh heaven, (it's a family restraint) A/N: I wonder if he remembers that his hair is silver now and steps inside.guess not

He walks up to the counter and asks tifa for an omlate.

Yes folks, an omlate

After the collective gasp and a broken glass Tifa finds her voice

"Who do you think you are!?"

"Um I'm Mike, I'm hungry, and I want my omlate"

"And apparently stoned if you think I'm going to believe that," Tifa started, then up the stairs, "Oi, Cloud there's a silver haired bastard here to see you!!!"

(As we hear Mikes favorite two words oh shit we realize that it's finally dawned on him that he is no longer blond)

"H-h-hey, there is no need for him to come down here"

But unfortunately for Mike, the big, blond swordsman had just arrived, big assed sword in hand, and looking very pissed.

"What are you doing here?" Cloud seethed

"It's not what you think," Mike starts, "I'm not Sephiroth, and all I want is an omlate. Just give me that and I'll leave,OK?"

Cloud looks at Tifa, then back at Sephi-Mike "are you stoned man?"

"You too! Damn it, I'm not stoned and I'm not Sephiroth"

Cloud, however, was not lisnting and already in the process of bring the blade down on Mikes head only to be stopped by Sephiroth,s hands. Mike then proceeded to twist the buster from the blonde's hands and tossed it aside. He then pulled his own masume off his back and, to the utter amazement of all in the room, he tossed it aside as well.

"Look I don't want to fight you ok, just let me explain,"

Cloud should really start paying attention as now it was his foot coming at Mikes head.

It is once again stopped in flight and thrown, with Cloud still attached, against the wall opposite the weapons

"I DO NOT WANT TO FIGHT YOU OK?"

Mike then walks to an overturned table and chair, rights them, sits, and motions for Cloud to do the same, who grudgingly complies.

"Oh and Tifa, i would still like that omlate".

* * *

**so another chappy come and gone but alas i did make it longer so we can see what i do from here if i cont. this story so as we say R&R**


End file.
